The Three Amigos Vs Chakal
by Storylover1994
Summary: Chakal is in for a frightening surprise, for our three heroes now have an advantage against him.


_**The Three Amigos Vs. Chakal**_

**This story is just based off a story I found on called "Chancy Fox" when I read this story I thought about Chakal and the Three Amigos. Of course I totally made-up the ending.**

**WARNING: Some material may not be suitable to a younger audience.**

**Chakal, the most vicious bandido of all time runs afoul of Chupacabras while on the run from the Three Amigos- Manolo, Maria, and Joaquin.**

Fabulous beaches, spectacular festivals, alluring ancient cultures, dynamic cities brimming with astounding colonial architecture...and all that peppered with one of the world's feistiest cuisines - Mexico is a tropical treasure trove. But beware, for not everything in Mexico is as it seems. Just outside even the tiniest villages, out in the hot barren wastelands of the Mexican desert. You'll know in a minute that the desert is more alive than you think, in more ways than one actually. For rattlesnakes are the only creatures that like to roam the night.

I suppose you all know the legend of _"El Chupacabra". _This multi-fanged, many-spined, foul-smelling monster seeks out it's victims in the dark of night and preys on a range of farm and domestic animals, sucking them dry of blood - it's name means "goat-sucker," after it's first victim. Some people say that the chupacabra comes from space, while others say it is the result of US military experiments.

But the chupacabras have been a menace on this earth ever since the very beginning. It's as if Xibalba himself has created them. But they stay well out of sight. They attack animals mostly, especially the younger ones, they love young blood. Because it keeps their craving for blood on a low scale. Attacks on humans are rare, But anyone who survives a chupacabra attack, never returns to tell the tale. But we'll soon find out why.

The desert near San Angel, Mexico (A.K.A. The center of the Universe) Year: 1920

The bright moon shined down the Mexico desert, everything was quite…for the moment. Every creature stayed inside their cozy holes and caves on this particular cold night, sleeping peacefully and of course away from particular humans. Not too long ago, a gang of ruffians arrived at the peaceful desert that resulted of many of the poor creature being hunted down for all three course meals of the day. This gang of bandits set up camp near a large skull-shaped cave, who inhabited the large cave was not to be named. Anyone who spoke his name would bring death upon themselves. This human, a creation's abomination, was feared by all of Mexico. He had killed many innocent people women, children, the old, and the sick. Once he was challenged by a brave hero of Mexico, unfortunately, the man was no match for this evil. Nobody was the same height, nor have the same strength of a thousand men or that thick bushy moustache. He was a man without mercy who only cares for power, his name was…Chakal.

Now Chakal, a beast of a man that he is, was a towering giant-sized man. With gigantic, slender, elastic, muscular arms. He has slim barrel, short legs. Large hands big enough to incircle around a woman's body. He has animal skulls on his shoulders, most likely their his favorite trophies he caught while hunting. He has razor-sharp teeth, and carries two giant, monster shark shaped-swords. His name alone strikes fear and terror in the hearts and minds of all humans and animals alike. It seems no one could stand a chance against him.

Until one day, three unlikely heroes rose up, and decided to take a stand against him. Their names were Manolo Sanchez, Maria Posada, and Joaquin Mondragon. Maria was their leader, and it was her who led the rebellion. Needless to say, Chakal was not about to be intimated by a bunch of ordinary sized people. That is until the three amigos, along with the rest of the town easily took down his bandit army. But it was Maria, and her two best friends fighting skills that really surprised him. They spent months training for this rebellion, and when they showed him what they could do. They gave him everything they had,and then some.

And he was shock to discover that not only did the three amigos managed to defeat him. But the town had managed to round up his entire army. Looks like the three amigos training really paid off. But Chakal was not about to admit defeat. So using one of his bombs he blew up the church grounds and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Thankfully no one was hurt, and the explosion didn't destroy the tombstones, or the church. But it left a huge rut between the church and the cemetery. Chakal figured as soon as he was outside of San Angel, he'd out of the three amigos reach and free.

He figured wrong.

Chakal had offended something deep in Maria Posada's feisty soul. Maria reached the limits of San Angel and just kept going. And where Maria Posada went, her two best friends were sure to follow. That Bandit King ran all throughout the desert, stopping at every town he could find. And everywhere he tried to get men to join his army, here they would come, riding into town on their white horses, close as memory, relentless as death. Maria Posada and her two best friends.

Chakal was getting right desperate. So he came up with a plan. He found a large tall rock formation out in the loneliest part of the desert. He thought that would be a great place to hide. So using his retractable arms he climbed the large rock tower to the top and stayed there. He knew the three amigos would follow his footprints, so as soon as he got to the top he looked over the edge and waited. Sure enough, he saw the three amigos come riding up along side the tracks he made. So when the three amigos came to a stop at the bottom of the rock he was on, he backed up a little to the center so they couldn't see him when they looked up.

"The tracks stop right here." Joaquin pointed out.

"Where'd he go?" Maria asked.

"He couldn't have just vanished." Manolo said

"He's got to be around here some place." Maria said.

Manolo looked up at the rock formation that Chakal was hiding on.

"You think he's hiding up there?" asked Manolo pointing at the top.

"I don't think Chakal is that dumb to pick that as a hiding spot." Maria said as she looked up towards the top.

"And even so, I don't think we could climb it." Joaquin stated. "And Plata is thirsty." He said when he noticed his horse was licking it's lips.

"Mine too." Manolo said when he noticied his horse was licking his lips.

"I saw a small lake back that way." Maria pointed down the way they'd come.

"Come on, we'll find him," Maria said as they rode off in the other direction. Chakal waited a few minutes until they disappeared, chuckled and started climbing down the rock tower, and walked on north of the rock tower.

Two hours later he was still walking around the desert.

Now you'd think a man couldn't lose something as big as a desert, but Chakal managed it. He walked and walked, and still couldn't see anything but cacti, He was so busy not seeing things that he didn't notice all the large rock formations and boulders until he was surrounded by them. Black clouds of flies buzzed around his face, and rattlesnakes slid to and fro right next to his medal boots. Then two things happened. He saw a gaping, black hole yawning ominously out of the side of a steep rocky bluff.

And someone coshed him a good one on the back of the head.

When Chakal came to, he was on a rocky floor bottom, in the middle of a dank mildewed old cave. And little winged creatures were fussing over him. At first Chakal didn't know what they were, until he got a good look at them. They were at least 6ft tall. Their eyes were the size of hen eggs, and they glowed very, very bright. And their claws and teeth were very, very sharp. And Chakal remembered that mosquitoes weren't the only things that drank blood.

"But these are goat-suckers." Chakal thought. "What could they want with me?" Then he looked over to one side of the cave and froze. He saw human bones piled up in the corner, and he soon realized goats aren't the only things these creatures ate. But Chakal could think fast when he had to, and he thought fast now.

"Fellas," he said with a courtly cough. "I am flattered by your attention, but there are dozens of you, and I'm right poorly. But out in the desert are three white horses, and three of the finest young people riding them it is my privilege to know. And while I am loathed to share, whatever are friends for?"

The creatures looked at each other and tittered and suddenly they were gone, like herons flying off into the night. Having effectively taken care of Maria and her two best friends, Chakal tipped his sombrero over his eyes and went to sleep. Later, he was awoken by the sound of blood-curdling screams, horse-whinnies, and the sound of the creatures shrieking coming up outta the desert. It was total chaos out there, and it was music to his ears.

As daylight started to break, there was a dry rustling sound, like birds with paper wings, and the creatures were back. Now instead of being tall and muscular, they were round and blotted like ticks, and not paying any attention to Chakal. But Chakal was paying attention to them. They disappeared into the bowels of the cave and Chakal waited until the sun was up full, pulled out his shark-shaped swords, and went hunting.

He found them all huddled together in the back of the cave. Sleeping in a huge pile, and without so much as a thank you, took his giant swords and chopped each of their heads off. Black blood erupted all over the place, but Chakal didn't mind. And when they were dead, they were really dead.

Now if Chakal had been as smart as he thought he was, he would've high-tailed it out of that cave and gotten far, far away from there. But he figured creatures like them would have treasure or some such, and it took him a while to find them. But find them he did, even though it took him all day. Night was falling when he finally headed out of the mouth of the cave. Then three seductive voices slithered at him out of the night.

"Evening, bandido."

And Chakal dropped his findings, and turned around, but couldn't see anything.

"Up here bandido!" Two voices spoke from the top of the cliff.

Chakal looked up and stared at the tall slender figure of Maria Posada looming on top of the cliff in the night. Her two muscular friends on either side of her.

"What?" Chakal responded angerily. "Impossible!"

"Anything's possible in Mexico." Manolo answered.

"I thought you all perished." Chakal snarled.

Then Maria chuckled softly. "Well that's strange bandido. Heard the same thing about you."

Then like magic, the three amigos jumped off the cliff and floated gently, but quickly down to the ground. And Maria smiled and her friends smiled. And their eyes were very, very bright, and their teeth were very, very sharp. Chakal couldn't imagine the goat-suckers had anything to do with this. Then he actually got a closer look at the three amigos. They were very, very pale as if they hadn't got any sun for years. And their clothes were soaked in their own blood.

"Well maybe the goat-suckers didn't kill them, but they surely weakened them." Chakal thought to himself. "There's no way they can stand a chance against me now." Chakal smiled a devilish grin. _"At last they will pay."_

"You three don't look too well." Chakal laughed. "Shall I put you out of your miseries?" They didn't say a word, they just looked at him with their wide bright eyes.

Like a massive, monster wolf, Chakal rose and pounced on the three amigos. The three heroes were pinned beneath Chakal's gargantuan strentgh. But the three amigos just gazed at him with their large bright eyes. Then a look of horror spread across his face as he now realized that he was being levitated right off them, as if someone was filling him up with helium. Then like a ball, he bounced off a boulder, and hit his back hard against the rocky cliff side. Chakal was so stunned all he could do was stare as the three amigos lifted themselves up off the ground, and back on their feet.

"I told you anything was possible in Mexico." Manolo smiled triumphantly.

"I'm done playing!" Chakal shouted as he lauched into the air at Manolo and Joaquin. Joaquin and Manolo using their new found strength, managed to withdrew his swords.

"I got this," Joaquin said to Manolo as he threw one sword off to the side.

"No, I got this!" Manolo shot back as he threw another one into the rock piles.

Taking advantage of the moment, Maria ran between her friends and managed a double kick to Chakal's face. This sent him flying back towards a huge boulder and slammed his back hard against it.

"Did I tell you I also studied Kung Fu?" Maria smiled as Chakal groaned. Manolo and Joaquin were impressed, but Chakal was furious. "Enough!" He said, lashing out.

"Look out!" Maria shouted, pushing the boys out of the way just in time, but Chakal grabbed Maria and carried her away. Chakal had her firmly in his grip, but she wasn't scared. She looked at him, annoyed. "Let go of me!"

"Surrender, or your leader will pay!" Chakal threatened Joaquin and Manolo as he began to climb the cliff. "Men! Typical!" Maria was annoyed, she hated being the damsel in distress. "Wait for us at the bottom of the cliff," Manolo told Joaquin. "But Maria-" Joaquin started. "Wait for us at the bottom of the cliff. I'll handle this." Manolo took of after Maria.

Manolo chased after Chakal, stepping over the boulders as he ran. Chakal was already near the top with Maria. With his enhanced speed and agility, he climbed the rock tower with ease. Manolo soared to the top of the cliff where Chakal was with Maria. Manolo flashed his fangs and slammed Chakal in the jaw. The giant dropped Maria and staggered forward, Manolo caught Maria before she hit the ground.

"Come on!" She said. "I had him exactly where I wanted!" Chakal fell back, but managed to grab himself, crushing rocks under his fingers to dust. Manolo and Maria stood side-by-side, "Shall we, Senorita Posada?" Manolo asked offering Maria his hand. "We shall, Senor Sanchez." She said witha smile as she took his hand.

Rocks fell to the ground below as they fought. Part of the cliff tipped to one side. Maria and Manolo were sliding down-into the arms of their enemy. "Impressive, mi amor," Manolo said to Maria. "Now how about this!" He spun Maria toward Chakal, she did a front-snap kick to Chakal's chest, knocking him off the edge as the cliff came toppling down. Manolo and Maria shifted to one side of the cliff just in time.

On the ground below, Joaquin watched as Chakal fell off the cliff, and landed in a pile of rocks. As the dust cleared, Joaquin noticed that Chakal was knocked unconscious, he knew he was still alive because he could hear Chakal's beating heart with his enhanced hearing . Taking advantage of the moment he used his newly enhanced strength to gather some more rocks and pile it on top of Chakal. By this time, Manolo and Maria had jumped swiftly off the cliff and joined him at the rock pile where Chakal was buried.

Then Joaquin picked up one of Chakal's swords and handed it to Maria. "Would you like to do the honors, Captain?" he asked with a smile. "The honor is all mine." Maria said with a fang-toothed grin. It didn't take long for Chakal to come to. And when he did, he found himself buried under a huge pile of rocks, with only his head sticking out. And he saw that Maria and her two best friends were staring down at him. Maria lifted his sword and cried out.

"At last Chakal, you're going to pay for everything you've done. To our town, to our people, and most of all. Turning us into monsters, but here's the thing Chakal we're not like you, and will never be like you. Because of you we can never go back to the lives we had. Doomed to an eternity of darkness. And now we're going to repay the favor." As she said those words, her friends stared menacingly at him, as if they were thinking the same thing she was. Chakal had never felt so helpless before, and now he knew how his victims felt all this time. He didn't even bother to scream, as Maria beheads him with his own sword.

Mexico is a tropical treasure trove. But beware, for not everything in Mexico is as it seems. For now you know why any human who survives a Chupacabra attack. Never returns to tell the tale.

THE END


End file.
